Of Fox Ears and School Days
by Thyrra
Summary: TomoexNanami fluff oneshots. Loosely (doesn't) follow the storyline.
1. Persistence

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic and pretty much first time I write a story of any sort, so please do review if you have any suggestions for this story or possibly future ones! Have a good read~**

Tomoe was pulling the weeds from the garden when he heard it. A faint clanging, followed by furious cursing. He stood up, stretching his back, and heard it again. It definitely came from within the shrine. Sighing, he cleaned his hands of the dirt in a nearby pond, summoning a curious fish, and went inside to see if his goddess needed any help.

It was indeed Nanami fidgeting around in the kitchen. There was batter everywhere, including a few dollops decorating the goddess's head, and she was enthusiastically stirring a bowl with the remainder of the dough. Tomoe sighed and walked in. "Calm down, Nanami. You're too wild." She froze up and slowly turned around. "T-Tomoe! What are you doing here?!" "I heard you making a mess from the garden. I've come to analyze and minimize the damage to the kitchen." Grumbling, she let him past and took a step back from the mess she'd made. She took a look at the kitchen's state and visibly paled when she saw the result of her attempt at baking.

With another sigh, Tomoe leaned forwards to grab a cloth from one of the upper cabinets. He held it under the faucet so he could use it to clean the kitchen. Nanami decided she'd help out too and also reached for a towel. Nanami would however not be Nanami if she didn't manage to find one of the stray globs of dough on the floor with her foot and slipped on it. Tomoe was already turning around to catch his goddess, and her hand, still stretched out towards the cloths cabinet, landed on his head.

Both of them froze. Tomoe quickly pulled away, steadying her and getting her hand away from his head. She numbly stared at it, and back at Tomoe, whose face was by now decorated with a light blush. Blinking a few times, she reached out again. Tomoe was quick to dodge, and continued preparing the cloth, as far away from her as he could. He handed it to her when he was done and said he had to complete his work in the garden still, and rushed off. Nanami stared at the door he'd hurried out of, and looked back at her hand. _How were his ears so inexplicably soft?!_

The next morning, at breakfast, Nanami was staring into the distance. When Tomoe asked her what was wrong, she merely broke off her staring to redirect her endless gaze towards him. Pulling up one eyebrow, he stared right back at her.

"How are your ears so soft?"

"You're still thinking about that?!"

She reached her hand towards the two fluffy triangles, before being dodged swiftly by the fox. "Your bento for today is on the counter." And with a flurry of white he was gone. Nanami squinted at the doorway his tail had disappeared through. _Why didn't he want her to touch his ears? And why were they so temptingly soft?!_

After school, Kei and Ami had wanted to hang out, so when Nanami had finally gotten back to the shrine, it was already dark out. She was afraid Tomoe would scold her for being back so late, but when she opened the door, the delicious scent of hamburgers was there to greet her. It seemed Tomoe had already started on dinner, and decided to make her favourite food. She inhaled the scent happily, scouting the air for a trace of the dreaded shiitakes her fox familiar liked to hide in her dinner. She had found one in her bento today, cleverly hidden in a rice ball, and was not about to be deceived twice on one day.

Suddenly, the gears in her brain started working. _If Tomoe's preparing dinner, that means he'll be distracted... I can pay him back for that shiitake this noon! Okay, I gotta be really quiet.._

He had heard the door open and someone entering the shrine, but did not bother to look. The unelegant stomping steps could only be Nanami. He could hear her sneaking around, and entering the kitchen on her toes. The hamburgers were almost done, so he couldn't look away. Nanami kept creeping closer, and when Tomoe decided the food was ready, he swiftly grabbed the pan with his right hand, swirling away from the stove and catching Nanami with his left arm. She huffed as her breath was knocked out of her.

"How did you notice me?!"

"These ears aren't just decoration, kamisama. Be glad I caught you, else you would have gotten some nasty burns from that hot fire."

Grumbling, she let him serve her the hamburgers and carefully picked out the mushroom that was well-hidden within the meat.

Tomoe usually fell asleep rather fast. Lately, however, he'd been laying awake longer and longer.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?! She just accidentally touched my ears, and it's enough that she's obsessing over it... I don't have to too! But what if I would let her... No, I would never. It did feel sort of nice... But I must never let her do it again!_

On and on the thoughts and doubts went, and back and forth he turned and tossed, until he finally fell asleep.

After this last attempt, Nanami had nearly given up on her quest. Tomoe's reflexes were to fast, his senses too keen. She could never catch him off-guard. With a sudden clap, she closed the book she had been studying from and took it outside. Ami had told her about studying in the park, how the sounds from birds and the wind rustling through the leaves calmed one down and raised concentration. Maybe it could help her get her mind off Tomoe and back to her English if she sat in the shrine's gardens for a while.

It was late afternoon, and the sun was already setting, so she had brought a lamp to illuminate the text she was trying to decypher. She stepped outside and paused for a minute, enjoying the view.

Part of her view, as she realized seconds later, was a certain fox familiar, who had fallen fast asleep while weeding the garden. She stared at him blankly. It wasn't like Tomoe to fall asleep during work. Maybe he was sick?

Nanami rushed towards him, sitting down next to him and carefully putting down her book so it wouldn't wake him up. She raised her hand to feel his forehead, but his temperature was normal, as was his breathing. She suddenly realized how close she was to his face and almost jumped back. That thought however was immediately followed by a mischievous idea. This was the perfect opportunity.

She slowly lifted her hand up from where it had been hovering in front of Tomoe's face, and gently touched his ears. _They're just as soft as I remember!_ Encouraged by Tomoe's lack of reaction, she stroked one from the base upwards. Suddenly, she noticed Tomoe's breathing had stopped entirely. Not sure what to do and about to break into a panic, she started falling backwards.

One slit, violet eye opened and a clawed hand snatched her wrist faster than Nanami could see, stopping her from toppling. She stared into his eye with a mixture of panic, fear and surprise. He released her from his grasp and closed his eye again, seemingly asleep again. His breathing hadn't returned to normal yet though: his chest went up and down way faster than normal.

Hesitant, she pet the soft, furry triangles, again and again, until he was breathing really slow. Then, she heard a strange, new noise: it sounded like a cat's purr and was rapidly growing louder. _Tomoe was actually purring!_ He was also swishing his tail dangerously close to her hands, and it wasn't any less soft than his ears.

Hours later, Tomoe woke up with a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. The sun had set and the moon was gently lighting up the shrine's gardens. He tried to stand up to go inside, but was instantly reminded of why he had fallen asleep outside in the first place. He had been practically lying in Nanami's lap, and she was still cradling his head. Sighing, he decided he could stay outside for a little while longer.


	2. Curiosity

**After the awesome reactions on my first story, I decided I'd try my hand at a second oneshot. Here goes nothing!**

 **Post-Mizuki.**

She'd studied all day for that test. And she had totally flunked it...

That evening, Nanami was rather pissed when she arrived at the shrine. She stomped through the door and dumped her bag in her room, after which she headed for the kitchen. There was usually some leftovers from the night before being kept in the fridge. However, in her studying frenzy yesterday, she had eaten every last bit of food in the shrine. Someone would have to go shopping.

"Tomoe! Where are you, you bastard fox?!"

A white-haired head popped up from around the corner. It however lacked the fox ears she had expected. "Nanami-chaaan! You're home again!" Mizuki, upon seeing her, rushed around the corner and hugged her. She thought her ribs would break. Carefully, she peeled her snake familiar off of her. _If Tomoe won't show up, I could give the list with necessities to Mizuki. Maybe that'll get Tomoe jealous enough to be around next time when I call for him._

"Hey Mizuki, we ran out of food, and I've made a list of things to get from the store. Normally I'd send Tomoe, but..." "Leave it to me, Nanami-chan!"

And off he went, on his first shopping trip. Would he even know where the shop is? Did she give him enough money? Nanami was about to run after him and had already set a few steps outside the shrine before she realized he'd be long gone already. She sighed and sat walked back a little bit to sit down on the porch. Atleast Mizuki's enthusiasm had diverted her attention from the flunked test, and now her temper had gone down quite a bit. She slumped down, suddenly exhausted, and sighed again. A familiar voice woke her up from her trance.

"What are you blowing so much wind around for? Isn't Otohiko doing a good enough job with that already?"

Startled, she jumped up, and looked around for the source of that voice. It had come from somewhere above her... She spotted the tail first, a snow-white plume graciously hanging down from a branch. Attached to said plume was her other familiar, sitting on a branch and calmly smoking a pipe. With the green kimono he was wearing, he was cleverly hidden amongst the leaves.

"You damn fox! Where were you just now, when I called for you? I sent out Mizuki to do the shopping now, who knows if he'll ever return?!"

Tomoe didn't seem to mind this very much, as he turned his eyes towards the horizon again and blew out a puff of smoke. "I can see him from here. He's-" "You can see him from there?! Let me up there, I want to see how he's doing..." "As I was trying to say, he's being confused with how modern money works. Wait, did he seriously bring-" "Tomoe, get me up there too!"

The divine power in her words was too strong and Tomoe found himself jumping down from the tree. Graciously, he scooped Nanami up bridal-style and jumped back to his branch. Carefully releasing the girl so she wouldn't fall down, he noticed her face was all red. "Nanami, are you-" "Yes, yes, I'm fine, now where is Mizuki?" He sighed, cursing humans and his lack of knowledge about them, and pointed. "Somewhere in that general direction, past the second- What do you think you're doing?!"

Nanami's house slippers were not up to the task of maintaining her balance on the slippery branch. She nearly slipped and in panic grabbed for Tomoe, managing to clutch his kimono and completely disheveling it. It however had no effect on her fall, forcing Tomoe to grab her so she wouldn't plummet down the tree and break something. Once again securely in his arms, the girl started to blush again. The familiar however wasn't very amused.

"Now, I don't know how long you plan to stay up here for, but you clearly can't keep your balance on this branch. Sit down and I'll make sure you can't fall again."

Still trembling, she did as she was told. Carefully sitting down on the branch with her back towards Tomoe, she could see half the village. Forgetting her fears, she looked out over the magnificent view with wonder, her bad test only remembered when her eyes found and darted over her school building. Behind her was the ruffling sound of Tomoe adjusting his kimono before sitting down himself. She had just found the street where Mizuki was supposed to go when she felt a pair of warm arms draped around her.

"What-" "This is the only way I am sure that you won't fall, Nanami-sama. Bear with me until you're done checking out the view."

Blushing fiercely again, Nanami was about to say something but caught herself in the last moment. Doing as he said would probably be the fastest way for both of them to get out of this awkward situation. She decided she'd make the most out of it and leaned back a bit. Tomoe's breath stopped for a minute, but Nanami never heard it. His arms adjusted so that he still held her tightly, safe from any fall, and she leaned back even more, until her head was resting against his chest. She could feel his heart beating steadily, maybe somewhat fast, but it was soothing nonetheless. Her own heart seemed to take it as a competition to see which one could beat faster, and she was astounded by her own boldness. Pressing her back into Tomoe as if she wanted to show exactly how bold she was, she looked around. The view from up here really was amazing.

Tomoe quietly tried to spit out some strands of Nanami's hair that got into his mouth. What was she doing?! She wanted to see if she could see Mizuki too, that was one thing. Wanting to view the village some more was another. But compromising his personal space by shuffling into him like that, practically locking him with his back against the tree?! Oh well, she was his master and she didn't seem like she'd move anytime soon, he might as well make the best of it...

The sun had almost completely set and the sky was a deep blue when Mizuki finally returned home with the result of his shopping. He may have bought a little too much icecream and definitely less than the amount of vegetables Nanami had scribbled on the little paper, but he hadn't been able to carry more by the time he got to that store. He hoped Nanami wasn't too angry with him... Though he wouldn't complain about being punished a little...

He walked into the kitchen and put the bags on the table. The shrine was unusually quiet. Mizuki got worried. He wandered around, shouting Nanami's name and even the fox's once, but to no avail. It seemed like they'd vanished off the face of the earth. He felt himself fall into panic, and ran outside, shouting his mistress's name. Suddenly, a single bolt of foxfire shot down and hovered about in front of him. Tomoe's nearby! The ball danced around a bit before slowly rising up to a branch of one of the trees. There, Mizuki saw Nanami, fast asleep... _in the arms of that wild fox!_

Tomoe could tell Mizuki was about to start screaming. He waved frantically at Mizuki, gestured for him to be quiet, and when he had visibly calmed down, to climb up to where Tomoe and Nanami were sitting. Once there, Mizuki angrily whispered "What is the meaning of this?! I won't let my master alone with the likes of-" "Oh shut up already, none of this is even remotely my fault! Listen, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, but for now, Nanami needs her sleep. So leave her here, and I'll make sure she doesn't fall out of this damned tree." Scowling, Mizuki descended from the tree and went inside the shrine.

Once the snake was out of sight, Tomoe looked back at his sleeping goddess. He pulled her a little closer and rested his chin on her soft hair. _Oh Nanami, why must you torment me so..._


	3. Alcohol

**Hello everyone, got another chapter ready to go with the sort of same general theme as the last two, I promise next one will be different.. Don't hesitate to give me ideas/feedback in the reviews! Enjoy~**

 **As usual, I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita or the characters, just this story.**

Kei had absolutely insisted on Nanami coming too. She'd tried protesting, but apparently "you won't get any guys coming for you if you're only two girls! C'mon Nanami, take one for the team!" So, she had tagged along to Kurama's concert. Which had lasted rather long. Pushed by Kei, Nanami had also drank some of the cheap alcohol. Since she has virtually no alcohol tolerance, she had gotten rather drunk rather fast. A concerned Ami had brought her back to the shrine hill around midnight, where Nanami had said she'd be fine. Approximately half an hour later, she turned up at the shrine.

Stumbling around a bit first, she eventually managed to find the door and how to open it. Once inside, the floor seemed to be going up and down, the walls spinning, the roof about to fall on her head. Staying close to the moving walls and almost falling through them in an especially perilous moment, she somehow managed to find her way to a room that had her old teddybear and a futon in it. Wondering why the floor was suddenly so soft and blabbering happily, she let herself fall on the futon and fell asleep in seconds.

A scorching pain pierced through his peaceful sleep. He jerked awake and jumped up, rather startled. His sudden movements caused another flash of pain, and this time he was able to locate it. His tail was being pinned to the floor by an intruder. Hissing, he readied his claws to fend off the offender, when he realized it was Nanami. She babbled something about teddybears before letting herself fall on his futon, empty after he'd jumped off of it. She coiled the blanket around herself and fell fast asleep, snoring within half a minute. Tomoe stood nailed to the ground, completely flabbergasted. He remembered her saying she'd go to a party that night, but she was absolutely shitfaced, and it was the middle of the night...

He shook his head. There was no use wonderin how she even got back here. That kind of questions would have to wait until tomorrow. For now, he had to get back to sleep. And damned be that girl if she could drive him from his own room with an act like that! Tomoe grumbled and laid himself down again, on the floor this time, with his tail safely in front of him and his back towards Nanami.

Apparently the snoring goddess hadn't been as soundly asleep as he'd thought she was, for she muttered something about a teddy bear again and swung her arm over Tomoe. The fox froze in surprise and shock. He didn't have much time to think over what to do though, for she pulled him in closer after another utterance of an old, lost plushie. He would still have been frozen, were it not for the certainty that she would fall off the futon and hurt herself if she tried to pull him in any more. He tried to stand up and free himself from her grasp, but found it one of iron strength, and decided to do the next best thing. He shuffled backwards, pushing Nanami back little by little, careful not to wake her up, back onto his own futon.

He kept the blanket between them as much as he could, though it was not easy and certainly not very warm. In fact, he was getting rather chilled, and welcomed the warmth of Nanami's arm around him. Now that he was completely laying on his futon again, he settled down a bit. This would have to do for the rest of the night.

He had almost fallen asleep again already when drunken, sleepy Nanami had her next fit. He was completely jerked awake again when he felt Nanami's nose on his head, right between his ears. His mind was pulled back to that one time he had fallen asleep in the shrine's gardens, where Nanami had found him and satisfied her desire to touch his ears. The feeling had not been unpleasant, rather the opposite, and he had thoroughly enjoyed it back then, but had been careful to avoid such situations since. It had confused him... And he needed clarity in his mind.

Suddenly annoyed, Tomoe sighed and tried to roll away from Nanami. She was still holding on to him with an unnatural, drunken strength, so he could only put a few centimeters of space in between them. The sleeping goddess did obviously not agree, and she grumbled and eventually spoke a few words that he could make out amidst her inebriated blabbering. "Cold... Come back here teddy, cold.. Where did you go..." She was obviously delusional, thinking he was her teddybear. It was also obvious none of them were going to get any sleep unless Tomoe complied with her inebriated wishes. He carefully shuffled back into her embrace, mentally muting his pride's cries of protest. If he ignored the compromising position he was in, this could actually be rather... Enjoyable, almost.

Until she squeezed the air out of him.

This would be a long night.

Nanami woke up with one hell of a throbbing headache. Groaning, she tried to open her eyes. The merciless sunlight pierced through the room and she quickly closed them again and tried to turn around, but something stopped her, prevented her from moving. She carefully opened her eyes and looked down, where an arm was latched around her waist. Trying not to panic, she noticed the long, meticulously kept fingernails on the hand that was on her stomach. _What is Tomoe doing in my room..._

Carefully, she opened her eyes again, trying to get used to the light first this time. Blinking rapidly, she noticed a fancy-looking sword stand in the corner. _First Tomoe is suddenly in my room, now this? What else did he bring with him?_

Looking around, she realized he'd brought a lot of other things into her room. Her room? Oh no... _What am I doing in HIS room?!_


End file.
